pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
William Strode (poet)
Rev. William Strode (1600-1645) was an English poet. Life Overview Strode was the only son of Philip Strode, who belonged to an old Devonshire family, he was born at Plympton, Devonshire, and showing studious tendencies, was sent to Westminster School and Oxford. While at the university he began to manifest his poetic talents, and generally distinguished himself, being elected in 1629 Public Orator. He took orders and, on Richard Corbet becoming Bishop of Oxford, became his chaplain. Later he was rector of E. Bredenham, Norfolk, and of Badley, Northants, and canon of Christ Church. On the outbreak of the Civil War he attached himself warmly to the cause of the King. He was a High Churchman, and had a reputation as "a witty and sententious preacher, an exquisite orator, and an eminent poet." It is therefore singular that, until the recovery of his poems by B. Dobell, he had fallen into absolute oblivion. As a poet he shines most in lyrics and elegies. With much of the artificiality of his age he shows gracefulness, a feeling for the country, and occasional gleams of tenderness. His play, The Floating Island, a political allegory, was produced in 1633 and played before the Court then on a visit to Oxfprd, where it was a subject of complaint that it had more moralising than amusement. Dobell, who edited his poems in 1907, claims for Strode the poem on "Melancholy" ("Hence all you vain delights"), hitherto attributed to Fletcher.John William Cousin, "Strode, William," A Short Biographical Dictionary of English Literature. London: Dent / New York: Dutton, 1910, 364. Wikisource, Web, Mar. 8, 2018. Youth and education Strode was born, according to the entry in the Oxford matriculation register, in 1602, the only son of Philip Strode, who lived near Plympton, Devonshire, by his wife, Wilmot (Hanton). Sir Richard Strode of Newnham, Devonshire, seems to have been his uncle. He gained a king's scholarship at Westminster, and was elected to Christ Church, Oxford, in 1617, but he did not matriculate in the university till 1 June 1621, when he was stated to be nineteen years old. He earned a B.A. on 6 December 1621, an M.A. on 17 June 1624, and B.D. on 10 December 1631.Lee, 61. Career Taking holy orders, Strode gained a reputation as ‘a most florid preacher,’ and became chaplain to Richard Corbet, bishop of Oxford. Like the bishop, he amused his leisure by writing facile verse. In 1629 he was appointed public orator in the university, and served as proctor during the same year. In 1633 he was instituted to the rectory of East Bradenham, Norfolk, but apparently continued to reside in Oxford. When Charles I and Queen Henrietta visited the university in 1636, Strode welcomed them at the gate of Christ Church with a Latin oration. On 29 August 1636 a tragicomedy by him, called The Floating Island, was acted by the students of his college in the royal presence. The songs were set to music by Henry Lawes. The play was reported to be too full of morality to please the court, but the king commended it, and preferment followed. In 1638 Strode was made a canon of Christ Church, and vicar of Blackbourton, Oxfordshire, and earned the degree of D.D. on 6 July 1638). From 1639 to 1642 he was vicar of Badby, Northamptonshire. He died at Christ Church on 11 March 1644–1645, and was buried in the divinity chapel of Christ Church Cathedral, but no memorial marked his grave. Wood describes Strode as "a person of great parts, a pithy ostentatious preacher, an exquisite orator, and an eminent poet." He is referred to as "this renowned wit" in an advertisement of his play in Phillips's World of Words, 1658. Writing 3 sermons by Strode were published in his last years. His Floating Island was printed in 1655, with a dedication addressed by the writer to Sir John Hele. His fame, though, like that of his Oxford friends, Bishop Corbet and Jasper Mayne (also divines), rests on his occasional verse, which shows a genuine lyrical faculty and sportive temperament. Specimens were included in many 17th-century anthologies and song-books, but much remains in manuscript, and well deserves printing.Lee, 62. 2 of his poems are in Henry Lawes's Ayres for Three Voices, of which "To a Lady taking off her Veil" was reprinted in Beloe's Anecdotes (vi. 207–8). Others, including "Melancholy Opposed," are in Wit Restored (1658), in Parnassus Biceps (1658), and in Poems written by William, Earl of Pembroke (1660). A poem on kisses, in the manner of Lyly's "Cupid and my Campaspe," appeared in New Court Songs and Poems, by R.V. Gent. (1672), and in Dryden's Miscellany Poems (pt. iv. 1716, p. 131); it was reprinted in Notes and Queries (1st ser. i. 302) and elsewhere. 6 poems by him from "an old manuscript volum"’ are in Gentleman's Magazine 1823, ii. 7–8; 2 of these are also in Ellis's Specimens, iii. 173. A song in Devonshire dialect, recounting a countryman's visit to Plymouth, is assigned to Strode (printed from Harl. MS. in Notes and Queries, 2nd ser. x. 462). Some unpublished pieces are among Rawlinson MS 142 and the Sancroft manuscripts at the Bodleian Library, and the Harleian manuscripts at the British Museum. Recognition An anthem by Strode was set to music by Richard Gibbs, organist at Norwich. His poem "Chloris in the Snow" was included in the Oxford Book of English Verse, 1250-1900."Chloris in the Snow," Oxford Book of English Verse, 1250-1900 (edited by Arthur Quiller-Couch). Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919. Bartleby.com, Web, May 6, 2012. Publications Poetry * Poetical Works (edited by Bertram Dobell). London: Bertram Dobell, 1907.The Poetical Works of William Strode 1600-1645, Internet Archive, Web, Apr. 15, 2012. *''Selected Poems]. Shearsman Books, 2009. See also *List of British poets References *''The New Oxford Book of Seventeenth Century Verse (edited by Alastair Fowler). Oxford University Press, 1991. * . Wikisource, Web, Mar. 8, 2018. *Adam Smyth, "'Art Reflexive': The Poetry, Sermons, and Drama of William Strode (1601?-1645)", Studies in Philology 103:4 (Fall 2006), 436-464. Notes External links ;Poems *2 poems by Strode: "Chloris in the Snow," "A New Year's Gift" * William Strode in the Oxford Book of English Verse,1250-1918. ("Chloris in the Snow", "Immortality", "A New Year's Gift") * Strode, William (1602-1645) (1 poem) at Representative Poetry Online. * William Strode at AllPoetry * William Strode at PoemHunter (80 poems) ;Audio / video *William Strode at YouTube ;Books *''Selected poems of William Strode'' at Amazon.com ;About *Strode, William in Blackwell Reference Online. * Strode, William (1602-1645) Category:English poets Category:1600 births Category:1643 deaths Category:Alumni of Christ Church, Oxford Category:17th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Latin-language poets